Rose and Her Bow Tie Doctor
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Rose is sitting in her Parallel Torchwood...What happens when she's alone and a man wearing a Bow Tie stumbles in and knows exactly who she is...


Rose Tyler sat in the Parallel World Torchwood office and sighed looking at a picture of her and the Doctor, the real 10th Doctor. His human clone had already left the office for the day with her father. Rose was asked to lock up the office and meet them at Rose's apartment that she shared with John. John was the name they had given the meta-crisis. As Rose stood from her desk, she turned and looked at the wall which her and her Father transported from, where her Doctor had been just on the other side in a different universe. She heard a clattering of feet as she walked toward the office, the noise was behind her so she whipped around and turned to look at who or what made that noise. "Who's there!?" Rose called out slowly placing her hand on her holster on her gun. Looking up slowly, an odd-looking man in a tweed jacket raised his hands slowly, he swallowing thickly as he tried to gain his bearings. The Angels had taken him and the phone box away, and for some reason, he ended up _here_. That had to mean the TARDIS was somewhere around here, too.

He didn't see Rose right away, so instead he spoke, voice low and rough. "...I'm not a threat." He whispered, tears in his eyes and roughening his voice. He was fresh out of losing Amy and Rory, and for some reason this London just felt _wrong. _Rose frowned and lowered her hands and her gun. "Sorry mate...I'm just not used to visitors late at night... she frowned more when she heard the tone in his voice. "Are you alright? Anything I can help you with?"

"I've lost some dear friends." He responded, starting towards the sound of her voice. She sounded so familiar. So _achingly_ familiar. "Do you mind telling me what year this is and where I am? I'm afraid that I've lost my way."

"2010...Just after Christmas..." Rose smiled slightly. "I'm Rose Tyler. Welcome to Torchwood." She walked a little closer and frowned. "A friend of mine used to loose friends all the time...The special man with a blue box..." She laughed remembering the Doctor and their travels together. When he realized just _who_ was standing in front of him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened dumbly as he watched her, feeling a deep opening behind his hearts like he was being thrust back into that pain all over again.

"...Rose Tyler? You've...you haven't aged a day." He smiled faintly, body shaking a bit as he wiped at his eyes. Rose looked confused. How did this man who she's never met before know her name? "I'm sorry? Have we met before?" Rose asked quietly. She felt something was familiar...but where from she couldn't place her finger on it...

"Oh, we have, Rose Tyler. We've done so much together." He whispered, laughing stupidly, walking towards her and reaching out from her hands. "I've...Taken on a new face since the last time I've seen you."

Rose's hands wrapped around his and then she looked up at him and felt her heart soar and a smile grew on her face. "Doctor..." she laughed before she felt tears forming in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back as much as she could...but it was near damn impossible.

"Oh, Rose. Rose, I've missed you so much.." He whispered into her hair and grinned even through the deep sadness that was etched in his features as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I can't believe you're back with me.."

Rose buried her face in his the crook of his shoulder; She had been looking forward to this moment for the longest time. "I can't believe your here..." she whispered. "Its been too long..."

"Much too long.." A weak laugh left him as he pressed his lips to the top of her head,tears flowing silently down his cheeks. "Oh, Rose...How long's it been, now? How the family? How's John..?"

"Its been about 3 years..." Rose smiled slightly answering his many questions he had asked her. "Mum and Dad got married again last year. John and Tony get along so well. He's like a second father to him when Dad's not around."

"Tony.." He paused, pulling back a bit and frowning gently. "Who's...Tony?"

"My little brother?" Rose said trying to jog his memory. "Remember mum was pregnant when I saw you last?" She clarified

"Oh. _Oh_." He breathed, laughing a bit, nodding, in evident relief. "_Right_. Okay." For some reason, he thought differently. Wiping at his eyes again with the sleeve of his tweed, he soon pulled her close again. "I've missed you _so_ much...I don't have the TARDIS with me right now.."

Rose laughed a bit. "Big relief hm?" she teased lightly. "I've missed you too. Not a day goes by that I didn't think about you." Rose reached in her pocket and pulled out her old TARDIS key. "Can we use this to find her?" Rose asked but then pulled back. "Wait, if you don't have the TARDIS...How did you get here?"

"You still have it.." He reached out and rubbed his thumb over the surface of the key with a warm smile. "I.." He paused, swallowing hard, frowning a bit. He hadn't talked to anybody about Amy and Rory "The weeping angels took Manhattan."

"Of course I still have it...and those statue things?" Rose asked. Her memory was a little fuzzy about those. "Is that how you lost your new friends?" She frowned guessing that was the most likely reason

"Yes...Amy and Rory. They were brilliant. They were sent away by the Angels...And I let them take me, too. They took the TARDIS somewhere, and I'm hoping it ended up somewhere around here." He sighed, and kept his voice low. "I was completely brokenhearted by losing them.."

"Just like you must have felt when I fell through the void...well, almost" Rose frowned and hugged him tightly and finished his sentence

"Exactly." He whispered softly, wrapping her up in a tight hug once again. Rose frowned and just held him tightly. "I love you..." she whispered quietly in the hug. "I always have...nothing's gonna change that...No matter what face you have, "And I love you, Rose Tyler...I have since we first met, you know that?" He murmured quietly, nose in her hair. Rose smiled and whispered back. "That's a day I'll never forget...You telling me to run"

"We've run across the universe together. I'm so glad it was you, Rose. I'm so glad it was you that I grew so attached to..."

"Especially after everything you'd gone through...What with the Time War and..." she trailed off looking up at him. Quietly, he nodded as he leaned down to brush his lips along hers. "And everything." He whispered in response, nodding.

"Everything had been so hard...And you healed me, Rose. I can never thank you enough for that."

Rose smiled. "Sometimes, I think about what would have happened if I had never met you...and you know what?"

"What?" He asked quietly, rubbing his fingers along her cheek.

"It would have been horrible. I couldn't imagine not traveling with you" Rose admitted

"And it's been positively awful not traveling with you." He murmured quietly, kissing her forehead again. Rose smiled and felt a blush on her cheeks. "I guess I'll never know who that man was..." Rose whispered to herself

"Which man?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. Rose shook her head. "You'll think I've gone mad if I tell you" she said with a small laugh.

"Come on, Rose." He said. "You can tell me. You're talking to a madman with a box." he grinned with a laugh

Rose laughed along with him.. "Alright...2005...in the other universe...Mum and I were just heading back and...I saw this man in the shadows..." Rose started. "I thought he'd been a bit drunk, what with it being new years and all...and just before I left...he asked the year and after I told him...He told me I'd have a really great year" Grinning brightly, the Doctor took a step back with his hands coming to the side of his head.

"Really? Oh, _Rose_. _Rose, Rose, Rose_." His grin dropped slowly as he exhaled. "...That was me. That really was. It was me before you met me the first time. I was...I was dying, and I had long enough to go back and see my other companions and check on them."

Rose gasped and covered her mouth as she recalled the memory, and she remembered seeing his pin striped suit. "Oh my god..."

"So you weren't crazy." Softly he shook his head as he smiled. "It was just me."

Rose laughed lightly and hugged him tightly. "You were right...I did have an amazing year"

"I was right, wasn't I?" He grinned as he held onto her, closing his eyes. "I'm always right, you know."

Rose laughed. "Of course you are..." Rose pulled back and smiled. She looked down at the TARDIS key in her hand and looked up in the Doctor's eyes. "Allons-y?" She asked and the Doctor shook his head. "Geronimo." Off they went Rose Tyler and The Doctor. Just as it should be.

The Rose and her Bow Tie Doctor.


End file.
